Other Promises
by IV Red
Summary: Surely, he wouldn't have forgotten an old friend with hair so red and eyes so vibrantly green. Surely, such a friend wouldn't come in the dead of night and just stand there, looking at him. Axel didn't wait to prove he hadn't.AkuRoku, T for nongraphic sex


**'Ello, first time with an AkuRoku story. Probably last, since I will be writing XigDem stories for a while. I'll tell you now, though, there will be some certainly peculiar elements towards the end. I do wonder what y'all will think of it, so drop me a review, will ya.**

* * *

**Other Promises**

One-Shot Unique Chapter

* * *

He woke up, startled, to a pair of staring green eyes.

And he felt oh-so-deeply compelled to smile and greet the stranger like an old friend; he didn't notice he might've actually done so.

He'd been staying in Twilight Town for a few days now, but he definitely did _not _remember seeing anyone like this around. Surely, an old friend with hair this red and eyes this vibrantly green couldn't be so easy to forget? Surely, such a friend would not come into his room in the dead of night and just _stand _there, _looking _at him until he woke up.

"Axel," he muttered, absentminded, absorbed in the name that felt suspiciously like combustion, a match just lighted.

Axel did not wait to demonstrate that he had not come simply to stand around.

Old friend, old friend anonymous, old friend's palms like they were _burning _his wrists as he held them above his head, old friend's hot breath and hips grinding, grinding slow and deliberately, like a welcome back.

The bed creaked softly, the room's temperature had begun to rise, and he had to wonder if he was only imagining it, only giving in a little to the ways of such a reunion – _no, no. _But the room, the room and everything around Axel seemed to heat up and burn at the wrists.

"Remember me?"

He shook his head, fighting, pushing, feeling that old friend's smirk directed at him, kicking the thin figure that seemed to keep him down all too easily, like he wasn't even _trying _to resist, oh-so-deeply compelled to greet again and have his lips burnt for a while – and he still couldn't _remember _a thing, even though this was _Axel _and he knew, he knew too well to go against it all.

But he could try.

He wriggled, wrists raw and sensitive against Axel's grasp, pulling closer and away at the same time. A tongue brushed leisurely along his lower lip and it burned, it burned so bad he almost wanted it.

His clothes were ripped open, skin hit with cool air that was not quite pleasant anymore. And soon enough Axel replaced every feeling with his own bare skin, beginning to sweat and burn him worse in places he couldn't spot properly without hissing at the feeling and squirming again, only to discover he's been urging on his visitor and another piece of clothing has been taken away.

His old friend's breath was warm and desperately pleasant upon his neck, teeth nibbling and sucking and pulling on the skin more than his awareness could grasp. And those hands, those hands knew him, those hands remembered too well the how and where that he couldn't _remember _himself.

The way Axel touched him made him _miss _it already.

Eyes blue as ever and watering at the deep burn low, low below and _in_, and for a second or two they both knew who they were.

Axel hissed and groaned like the sound of steam, flesh burned raw and mistreated as it became sensible, "Roxas…"

He shook his head frantically, feeling himself warm and burned in places he _shouldn't _be, hot red and yellow ablaze in Axel's eyes before he turned away and flipped him over on his stomach, face down on his pillow.

And the old friend leaned over him, pulled _in, in, in _again, groaned and licked and bit down on his ear, "Roxas…"

Sora blocked out the sounds as best he could and kept his face down on the pillow while Axel muttered the name over and over, "R-Roxas… Roxas…!"

And in the same way the visitor arrived, he finished the execution of his welcome back and let the steam go, temperature still high in the room and skin still raw and burning with _that _sensation on Sora's wrists, Sora's hips, Roxas' lips as Axel held him tight and kissed him like gentle lukewarm ambers, and he would've apologized if Roxas wasn't so _okay _and didn't really need it.

Maybe Sora would have enjoyed the re-encounter more with an apologize in-between. Maybe then he wouldn't clutch the covers so tight and try so hard to fight off the exhaustion as sleep overtook him. Maybe then he wouldn't have to grudgingly admit that the cool night air wasn't too nice anymore.

But in the same way again, Axel had bid his quiet amber-farewell, and then he was gone.


End file.
